


Keep me warm

by annt30



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annt30/pseuds/annt30
Summary: Lucas seemed like the sun...inevitable and bright ..Eliott wishes he could burn in his warmth





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ramble that i wanted to write!  
Its 11 pm on an exam night and I can't stop thinking!  
I'm hoping that writing this will help me clear my head!  
Its my first ever fic! And English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine
> 
> This is just like a snippet ..a small look into a single day in Eliott's life  
Its Elu pov and the characters are ooc!  
I honestly don't know if any of this makes sense.  
But anygay here you go  
For my lovely SUF family!<3
> 
> I own nothing!

He wakes up to the sound of rain and a light drizzle spraying over his face. He's forgotten to close the window again. He stretches as he sits up and shifts to the edge of the bed pushed close to the window sill. The rain is light and there's a slow chilly breeze. Below the window of his studio apartment there's a steady stream of water trickling merrily down the street and for a minute he remembers wearing a small rain hat and running down a similar stone pavement , following a boat made from a page torn off his mother's old magazine.  
He's struck by a sense of longing for simpler times, when even a crimpled glossy blob sunk by the rain used to bring him joy and when he never had to feel the chill he constantly feels in his bones.  
He sits with his eyes closed , and pulls up the sheets over his bare shoulders and faces the window and lets the drizzle wash over him and chases the warmth that his memories create.

*****

By the time lunch rolls around and he is freed from the hell that his spanish class is, he wishes he had stayed at home cocooned in his favourite jumper. The only reason he did come to school was because his inner voice ,that sounds a lot like Lucille these days, told him he had missed more classes than he could afford to in his final year. 

He has a slight headache and the layers he covered himself in are no protection for the spikes of cold he can feel at the bottom of his stomach gnawing their way upwards.

"Eliott! Wait up " he hears a shout and turns to see Lucille wave from the end of the hall.  
" It's good to see that you are here El "she says and sweeps him into a hug

He holds her close and racks his brain trying to wonder what he did this time for her to be this affectionate in public. She hates giving her affections so freely and stores them up and lets them out when she is sure that they'll be appreciated. Its one of the things he admires about her, she loves silently and strongly ,unmoving like a mountain and he always feels humbled to be given a part of her affection.

He gives her a quizzical look when she lets go and she says  
"Imane called me and told me you didn't show up for the tutoring session yesterday and I've been worried "

He doesn't know what to tell her so he settles for a small shrug and pulls his scarf tighter around his neck even though he's inside and its fairly warm  
She says nothing but gives him a look of understanding and links hands with him and guides him strongly but gently to the lunch room

This is another thing he likes about her, they rarely need to talk . He has seen her through her worst times and out of all the close friends he has she understands him the most.  
They pick their food and find a table to sit down . She pulls out a chair for him and settles down opposite to him  
"Figured I'd give you the best seat to sit and day dream like you always do" she says with a sparkle in her eyes.  
He can't muster the energy to protest her claim.  
Because since he woke up ,and knew that today was to be one of those days where he's going to feel as if he's watching the world through bleary tinted glasses ,he has been counting down the hours till lunch.  
And he feels a knoll of anxiety as his gaze sweeps the room trying to find a small form .

He sees him then Lucas Lallemant ,one year below him, and feels a knot release from his spine.  
He sighs in relief and tries not to be too obvious while gazing at the blue eyed boy across the room.

He sees him talking to his friends and watches his animated fingers dance as he tells a story that has his friends laughing !

His heart settles and he can't help but let out a soft sigh.

He saw Lucas for the first time 5 months back and he remembers it clear as day.  
It was a warm day and he was wearing his usual ensemble of knitted jumper and scarf as he sat at a corner table in the school library waiting for Imane.  
He liked the library, the musty smell of old books mixed with that of the earthen smell of the wooden shelves, the small anecdotes written in the librarian's chicken scrawls on pieces of yellowed paper he keeps finding in various nooks of the small library, the sense of peace that washes over him when he opens a book. Being in the library is probably the warmest he has felt in a long time.  
He hears a small snicker down the aisle of books across from where he sat and he peers to see who it is.  
A short boy with wind swept hair and small petite hands. He sees him sitting with a group of boys trying to shush them midst bouts of laughter.  
A spectacled boy in the group turns sideways and quickly apologises.  
He nods his head and goes to turn back to his book but quickly catches sight of the brunette head looking at him  
He feels a bit dazed as he gazes into a pair of the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He follows the eyes to see the crinkle around them and down the slope of a nose to a pink lips stretched in a smile . He stays stuck.  
"Must you boys come to the library to make a racket here as well! Were the halls not enough?"  
He lifts his head away to see Imane walking towards his table adressing the group.  
"We need to study for the test Imane!" he hears the brunette say "You always complain that I'm not studying enough"  
"Well Lucas! I would be overjoyed if you were studying but since you're not! do find some other corner to study in. Me and Elliot need to do our work"  
'Lucas ' Eliott thinks, seems like a fitting name for the boy though he can not explain why.

Lucas and his friends get up and gather their things  
"We were going to leave anyway "he tells Imane then turns to Eliott and says "Hope you get to work peacefully Eliott " and there it is again a small crinkle at the corner of his eyes and a small smile that makes him wonder if Lucas knows what he is doing to him.  
He hears Imane clearing her throat and ask him if they shall start.  
He agrees mutely and thinks of blue ocean eyes and sunny beaches while she explains some course work to his deaf ears.

After that day in the library he saw Lucas everywhere. Whether it was his heart seeking Lucas out or whether he was always there he will never know.  
He sees him at Daphne's meeting about her latest pet peeve .  
He sees him at Lucille's party and shares a joint with him on the roof and listens to him talk about nothing and everything.  
He sees him after school and agrees to go with him to a small cozy cafe.  
He listens to Lucas talk, sees the way he moves whenever he is excited about something.  
He finds his favourite 5 smiles of Lucas and categorises them and locks them away in his heart.  
Much like he locks away every single interaction he has with the brunette, locks them deep into a corner of his heart only to be taken out and held with careful hands on the coldest nights.

Because Lucas feels like the sun, inevitable and bright and Eliott wishes he could burn in his warmth.

He feels a light tap on his arm and sees Lucille looking at him with gentle eyes. "You ready to go to class?" she asks  
He nods and picks up his untouched tray  
She says nothing but sneaks her apple into his coat.

She walks him to class and gives his hands a light squeeze, another rare comfort from her and he feels a bit lighter for it.

*****

The rest of the day passes in a buzz of white boards and droned lectures and lazy dreams of blue eyes.  
After the final bell rings he walks his way to outside the school and sees Imane near the entrance.  
"You bailed on me yesterday " she accuses  
"I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling too well " he mumbles. He can see the worry in her eyes and hates himself a bit for causing the people in his life worry so much. His emotions have been all over the place today so he says nothing more lest he breaks down to her.  
"Well you better be there tomorrow or else" she threatens.

He nods his assent and gives her a small smile

She turns to leave and then says "Oh by the way Lucas was searching for you earlier did you see him?"

"No, when was this? "

"A bit earlier in the hallway .Maybe he's waiting by your lockers" she walks away with a little wave

For the past five months that he has known him, Lucas has bulldozed his way into the corners of his life and he keeps expecting for him to stop one day.  
He hears the Lucille in his head tell him to stop overthinking and find the boy  
He walks back the way he came and sure there by his lockers he sees Lucas lounging against the wall.

He straightens up when he sees Eliott.He looks nervous and his hair appears to have borne the brunt of his fingers going through them and stand at odd angles.  
Oh how Eliott wishes he could pull him close and caress the hair himself.

He comes to a stop in front of Lucas and gazes at him expectantly.

"I have to tell you something and i need you to not interrupt me in between " the brunette says quicky wringing his hands.

Puzzled Eliott nods and waits

"Yann told me I was being a coward.  
And i have to agree with him"

Lucas looks down at his hands for a moment then seems to steel himself and continues

"Saying things out loud has never been hard for me! Its never easy but I like to keep things in the open and I never regret saying them. As far as I see it things will move on and it will be okay in the end because thats how life works. So Yann is right I've been a coward because I've not been truthful to you. I like you Eliott, a lot and I'd like to kiss you and hold hands with you and spend hours in bed telling you my deepest fears and listening to you tell me your dreams and I'd like to take you out for picnics to the beach and I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you're thinking in that beautiful head of yours because i want to know it all"

He stops and takes a deep breath and holds Eliott's gaze steadily.

Eliott feels his heart warm and feels a bit dizzy at the same time .He feels a smile creep its way to his mouth and lets it.  
He grins at the boy opposite him and leans forward.

He whispers a small yes before he presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Lucas's mouth.

He straightens up and is blindsided by the grin Lucas gives him.

He holds his hand out and gets tugged into a hug.

As he stands in the hallway of his school smelling the faint scent of wood and lemon from Lucas he finds the cold seeping away and closes his eyes and wishes to just stay.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Eee so i just wrote that and have so much new appreciation for the amazing authors out there who write mammoth fics and tug your heart along for a ride!
> 
> Tell me what you thought.  
Be free in the comment box
> 
> My tw https://twitter.com/floweronthe?s=09


End file.
